


ghost ship

by Chitra_Rive



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fanart, Gift Art, Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chitra_Rive/pseuds/Chitra_Rive
Summary: A piece of fanart I drew for the Mechscord Winter Gift Exchange!
Relationships: The Aurora/Nastya Rasputina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: The Mechscord Winter Gift Exchange





	ghost ship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pippin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippin/gifts).




End file.
